Military personnel, law enforcement personnel, and first responders encounter a variety of dangerous situations on a regular basis. One specific dangerous situation involves the need to enter a building or structure, without knowing any details about the interior. The safety of the responders and the probability of success of the mission is improved if information about the interior space and its contents is known before entry.
Previous attempts to provide this capability are relatively imprecise. One example is the RadarScope, which is a 2.4 GHz handheld radar device that can detect movement of a person in the next room through up to 12 inches of concrete, but does not provide information about where in the room the person is.
It is especially desirable to have a method and apparatus for mapping the interior of a building and detecting the movement of its occupants that can be economically implemented so that it may be adopted by as many first responders as possible.